gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Burglar
Burglar is side mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. The mission will be available at the start of the game, although it will be first introduced during the mission Home Invasion. Mission The mission is activated whenever the player enters a black Boxville between the hours of 20:00 and 6:00. The mission requires the player to go around looking in people's houses for anything worth stealing. Once inside a house, the player must find an item and take it back to the van. The player must also be quiet, as making too much noise will wake the inhabitants up and they will call the police (you are given 10 seconds to leave before they do so). When it starts getting towards sunrise, the player must go and unload all the things you have picked up. Image:Burglar-GTASA1.jpg|Starting the mission. Image:Burglar-GTASA2.jpg|The player creeping towards a house. Image:Burglar-GTASA3.jpg|Stealing a television after killing the only inhabitant of the house. Image:Burglar-GTASA4.jpg|The player about to store the television inside of the van. Rewards The player will get different amounts of money depending on what the player has picked up (TV, stereo, games console etc.), where the player got them from, and the amount of items the player has picked up. This also depends on where the player is doing the mission; Los Santos will give you the least amount of money as most of the city consists of poorer residential areas such as Ganton and Idlewood, but the houses in Vinewood offer much more valuables. Homes in San Fierro contain fairly valuable items as it consists mostly of upscale neighborhoods. Las Venturas homes offer the most potential for money, although Prickle Pine is the best place to go. The burglary mission is not required for 100% but getting a total of $10,000 (not necessarily needed in a row) can give the player infinite sprint. Boxville Locations The Black Boxville can be found parked in each of the 3 cities: *Across the street from the gym in Ganton, Los Santos *Behind the building across from the fire station in Doherty, San Fierro *Behind the building closest to the southeast freeway exit in Pilgrim, Las Venturas Tips Noise When entering a house, the noise meter appears. There are ways to not raise or eliminate the noise meter. Crouching reduces noise while being able to move quickly. Obtain a Silenced 9mm and shoot the occupants of the house in the head while they sleep to eliminate the noise meter. Time Find a house that you want to rob, park the black Boxville in front of it and wait for the time to hit 20:00 instead of starting after that time. This way, one can possibly have more time in robbing, but still has to watch out for the countdown timer. Gallery Televisions Image:Black_Television.jpg|A black television. Image:Black_Television_(2).jpg|A black television. Image:Black_Television_(3).jpg|A black wide-screen television. Image:Brown_Television_(Buttonless).jpg|A brown television without buttons of knobs. Image:Brown_Television_(2).jpg|A brown television. Image:Silver_Television.jpg|A silver television. Radios & Stereos Image:Black_Stereo.jpg|A black stereo. Image:Red_&_Black_Radio.jpg|A red and black radio. Image:Black_Radio.jpg|A black radio. Misc Image:Black_VCR.jpg|A black VCR. Image:PlayStation.jpg|A video game console. Image:Microwave.jpg|A microwave. Image:CJD_500.jpg|A "CJD 500", a parody of the real life Sega Genesis. Category:Side Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas